


Lighter

by 1kpprcranes



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kpprcranes/pseuds/1kpprcranes
Summary: "I'm gonna give you this then." Daiki reached into his pocket and gave yamada something. It's just a normal black colored lighter with white sentence on it."If you wanna fuck, smile when you give me the lighter back." Yamada read the sentence and gave daiki a confused look.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Lighter

"Don't you think you need to loosen yourself up a bit?"

Yamada raised his eyebrow. He looked at his bestfriend slash flatmate. Daiki was ready to go to work meanwhile he just got home.

"Look at you. You look terrible with that tired face." Daiki continued.

"I just need sleep." Yamada leaned his body to the couch and covered his eyes with his arm.

"No. You have been drowning yourself with works for months. You need an escape. Come with me to the club."

"Dude, you go there to work. I'll just end up sitting alone in the bar until you finish your shift." Yamada moved his arm and rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna give you this then." Daiki reached into his pocket and gave yamada something. It's just a normal black colored lighter with white sentence on it.

"If you wanna fuck, smile when you give me the lighter back." Yamada read the sentence and gave daiki a confused look.

"You'll need it. Now make yourself presentable before i late for work." Daiki pulled Yamada's body from the couch and pushed him to the bathroom.

It took them half an hour to arrived at the club. Daiki was already busy mixing the songs to hype up the atmosphere meanwhile he was sitting alone at the bar.

"Hi. Can i sit here?" Yamada immediately look at his side. There was a man with a simple black t-shirt and a jeans. He has a cute smile plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah sure." Yamada smiled back.

"Are you alone?" the small man started the conversation.

"No. I'm with my friend but he is the DJ. How about you?" Yamada asked him back.

"I'm with my friends too. But I don't know where they are now." The small man chuckled. "Oh, I'm Chinen by the way." He's offering his hand.

"Yamada." He took Chinen's hand and shaked it. There was a silence between them until Chinen started to talk.

"Do you have a lighter?" Chinen asked him, a cigarette was already sitting on his fingers. Yamada remember the lighter that Daiki gave. He was hesitated at first but he gave it to Chinen in the end. 'Nothing to lose' he thought.

"Thanks." Chinen smiled at him as he gave the lighter back to Yamada. Yamada's heart skipped a beat. He could only smiled back and took the lighter.

Chinen was smoking in silent. So Yamada said nothing. He only drank his drinks slowly, waiting for Chinen to finish his Cigarette.

Once Chinen finished his cigarette, Yamada grabed his hand. "Come with me" he said before dragged Chinen to the toilet. Chinen followed him without saying anything.

Yamada immediately kissed him. There was no response for several second before Chinen gently pushed him. "Dude? You okay??" Chinen asked him.

"I thought you want to fuck???" Yamada said without answering the question. He was confused.

"When did i say that??" Chinen gave him a confused look too. And there was an awkward silence between them. Yamada's face was flushed red, realizing that Chinen was probably didn't see the words on the lighter and his smile was only a polite manner.

"Oh shit. Sorry." Yamada covered his face with his hand and walked out from the toilet. But before he reached the door, he felt a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I never say I won't either" and Chinen smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry i wrote this. I'll probably delete this later (ó﹏ò｡)
> 
> P.s. : i actually found a pic of lighter with those sentences on it from twitter but im dumb i dont know how to insert a picture 😭


End file.
